Fake or Real
by VampireJacinta
Summary: All my characters are humans.Klaus saves a Ariana and brings her to his home in New Orleans,he recieves a wedding invitation from Stefan,he knows its time to go back to Mystic Falls he didn't want to go back alone so that it won't look like he hasn't moved on from his ex Caroline so he and Ariana act like a couple but we it turn into something real? R&R to find out.Reviews needed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, all my characters are humans. I was reading 'The wedding date' by tvdxobessessed (the best story ever) and i got this idea, so this is a fling and my oc is played by Ariana Grande and she behaves like a baby alot so sorry if its gonna be weird.

Klaus's POV,

I was driving human from work at about 8pm, i moved to New Orleans two ago after my breakup with my 10 years girlfriend, Caroline Forbes. I spotted a little red head on the street drenched by the rain, i pulled up by the drive way, and opened the door, she didn't want to enter but i assured her,

"come on in, you looked soaked, love" she entered the car and closed the door. We were silence that was untill i decided it was too akward,

"am Niklaus Mikealson by the way"

"Am Ariana Gardon"

"nice name"

"thanks"

"so what was a pretty girl like you doing in the rain"

"i live on the streets" i really felt sorry for her,

"why"

"i lived with my aunt, i never knew my parents, she threw out a week ago for wearing her necklace"

"am sorry"

"its okay" we were silent untill we got to my apartment building, in the elevator she kept playing with her straight velvet hair which i found adorable. We got to my apartment, i could see her well in the light

she wore a short white dress decorated with flowers and flat shoes, with her shortness you could call her a fairy,

"my sister left a few clothes when she visited, take a shower and try the clothes, okay love" she just nodded and left, i made two cups of hot cocoa and prepared dinner, she came to dinner table later, she looked so little in Bekah's clothes that i had to laugh,

"what" she asked in her princess voice,

"you look so little"

"i know but that doesn't mean you should laugh about it" she said as she ate the dinner, when we were through i dropped the plates and came back to the table laughing at how little she looked, she tried to hit me in the arm but she spilled hot cocoa on her tumb, she screamed and i rushed over to look at the tumb, i didn't know what to do so i put the tumb in my mouth and she started to giggle, i just rolled my eyes and went to the mail box attached to my door, with her tumb still in my mouth, to check my mail and i saw an envelope, i opened it and saw a wedding invitation from Stefan, he was marrying Elena, i wasn't sure i was going i mean i still loved Caroline, i was sure that she must have gotten over me and going back to Mystic Falls to face everyone was just too much drama, i left the letter on the counter top and removed Ariana's tumb from my mouth to my surprise she put the tumb in mouth and started sucking it, then and idea came to me,

"Ariana" i said,

"what" she asked with her tumb still in her mouth, i removed it and she frowned,

"i'm travelling okay and i need you to come with me"

"i love travelling yay"

"but am going to tell everyone that we are dating, okay love"

"why are lying to them?"

"its not lying it called pretending, darling"

"kk" she said leaving my apartment,

"where you going" i asked,

"this isn't my house" she said,

"you don't have a house, you can stay here as long as you want" she rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug,

"thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank-"

"i get your point...i'l sleep on the couch, you can sleep on my bed, we're going shopping tomorrow" she needed clothes since we were travelling the day after tomorrow,

"thanks Nik"

"its Klaus"

"Klaus is all scary and mean, i like Nik" she said as she rushed to my room only to come back seconds later,

"good night" she as she kissed me on my cheek,

"good night" i said,

"and don't let the chair bugs bite" she said as she giggled at her un-funny joke, she was still standing there,

"what?" i asked,

"you didn't kiss me good night" she said pointing to her forehead, i just sighed and kissed it, then she left.

Do you like it?, should i continue, please let me know and don't forget to review, love ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Caserreges for reviewing and wanting me to keep writing this story.

Klaus's POV

I woke up to see my apartment sparkling clean, i want to my bathroom and saw everything was arranged by size, i took my shower and dressed up, my room was seriously arranged, i had breakfast, i was feeling something was missing untill i remembered Ariana was no where to be found. I drove to the place i picked her up last night and saw her sitting on a bench, i got off of my car and walked up to where she was, immediately she saw me, she hugged me,

"what are you doing here" i asked when she let go of me,

"nothing, i just felt that i was meant to leave today" she replied, i just sighed and ushered her to the car,

"where are we going" she asked,

"to the mall" i replied,

"i love malls" she said happily,

"yeah me too" i said, i thought it was time i told her what to do when we get to Mystic Falls,

"Ariana"

"yes"

"when we get to Mystic Falls, you will tell everyone that we have been dating for three months and that we met on your way to your therapist in the hospital i work in, okay love"

"kk"

"we are also gonna hold hamds"

"kk, i love holding hands" i just had to sigh, we got to the mall and she held my hand, she was catching up fast. First we went to the women underwear section and the employee said i had to wait out side, so i gave Ariana my credit card, she came out about four minutes later with one shopping bag. She bought three trousers, two short skirts, five tops and three dresses or you can say i bought them, she only wanted one sun flower dress, i had to pick the rest and gave her to try on, she looked beautiful in all, then i also bought her a travelling box and a purple stuffed animal that she begged for. I paid for the clothes, toy and the box,

"you two are such a beautiful couple" the cashier commented,

"thank you" i replied and Ariana only blushed. On the way home i discovered she had a beautiful voice when she started singing 'Don't stop believing' which was been played by my car radio,

"nice voice" i commented,

"thanks, i was in a choir"

"really, where?"

"church, everyone called me an angel saying i had the voice of an angel"

"well they where not lying for sure" she blushed,

"thanks" we silent till we got home, i prepared dinner, we ate and got a visit from someone, i didn't think would visit, Kol,

"hello, brother and beautiful lady" he said as he walked into my apartment,

"hiii" Ariana said to him,

"what are you doing here" i asked,

"who this beautiful lady" he asked,

"Ariana, my girlfriend" i replied hoping i would get used to say that,

"i never thought you would move on from Caroline" he said,

"who's Caroline?" Ariana asked and Kol smirked,

"brother, you never told the present about the past that's bad, Caroline is my brother's ex and Klaus is the brother to be specific by the way" he said walking about my apartment,

"oh" Ariana said with a hurtful expression,

"she's in the past" i assured Ariana then started mentally asking my self why i just said that,

"no she isn't" Kol muttered in a low voice, i almost didn't get what he said,

"what are you doing here" i asked already getting annoyed by his presence,

"Stefan said i should make sure you come to MF tomorrow" he said,

"i thought we were going to Mystic Falls not MF" Ariana said,

"MF is Mystic Falls" i said to her,

"Good, you're bringing the lady" Kol said, then everyone became slilent not having anything to say, Ariana kept playing the stuffed animal till she fell asleep on the couch, i carried her to my room, covered her with the blanket and went to the parlour,

"why aren't you sleeping in there with her" Kol asked,

"because i don't want to leave you alone in my parlour" i said knowing it was a stupid excuse,

"something is fishy is going on and am gonna find out"

"do whatever you want, i don't care" i said getting comfy on the couch,

"where should i sleep or should i keep your girlfriend company since you don't want to" he said smiling,

"sleep on the other couch" i said and i swear he frowned even though my eyes were already closed, i drifted to sleep getting ready for a drama filled day, i was going to have tomorrow.

Please don't forget to review, suggestions and feedback wanted, Ariana Grande sings in real life btw.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus's POV

I woke up before everyone just to make sure that Ariana didn't run away again, Kol wake up later, Kol and i freshen up and Ariana hadn't come out of my room,

"maybe your girlfriend ran away" Kol said, i decided to ignore him, i opened the door and saw her looking outside the window by the bed,

"Ariana" i said softly as i sat by her side, she didn't respond,

"Ariana" i repeated as i as i turned her to make her face me, i noticed she was crying and i pulled her into a hug and she cried on me,

"what's wrong" i asked her and she just cried more,

"if you don't want to travel today, its okay" i said then she cleaned her tears and looked me in the eyes,

"no, lets go, just give me some time to get ready...and i was crying because i was happy, you really changed my life" she said, i knew she was partly lying about why she was crying but i let it go,

"no problem" i said giving her some space.

Later she came to the parlour fully dressed in a pink and yellow short dress and flat pink ballet shoes, carrying her suitcase,

"lets go" she said,

"are you packed, Kol" i asked Kol,

"yep" i went over to Ariana and helped her with her suitcase then she blushed, atleast she was back to her old self. We got to the airport, i could tell Ariana was nervous so i held her hand to calm her down and she smiled at me, we got on the plane and Ariana and i sat by each other, i laughed when Kol wanted to hit my seat but he mistaked mine for Ariana, the look on his face was priceless when Ariana asked him,

"what did you do that for" she asked and he pretending to be sleeping, i was laughing so hard that Ariana had to ask me,

"what's wrong"

"nothing love, am perfectly fine" i said patting her hand, forty minutes later, we arrived in Mystic Falls, we took a taxi straight to the Mikealson Manor or what i like to call it 'my house', Kol said he had somewhere he had to be. We got there and i was given a bear hug by Rebekah,

"Bekah, love, its like i haven't seen you in years"

"me too, i missed you so much Nik" she said kissing me on both sides of the cheek,

"this is my girlfriend, Ariana" i said to Bekah pointing at Ariana,

"Ariana, this is the best sister in the world, Rebekah" Bekah hugged her lightly,

"its nice Nik finally moved on" you have no idea what you are talking about,

"lets go to the party" Bekah said,

"what party?" i asked,

"Stefan and Elena's engament party, of course, i don't like Elena but you gotta support your ex and Matt asked me to be his date" she said,

"i didn't bring a party dress" Ariana said to me,

"i'll take of that" Bekah said taking Ariana who had a worried expression upstairs, i nodded at Ariana hinting her to playing along with Bekah, i luckly brought a tux so i changed and waited for them. Rebekah came down in a lovely yellow long gown that made her look beautiful but Ariana was to die for, she wore a tight red flowing gown, with black wedge shoes, Bekah gave her a diamond pin earrings, she also wore a a necklace she hadn't taken off since i found her, Bekah curled her hair and placed it on on side of her neck, she didn't wear make up except for a little red lipgloss and she still looked magnificent,

"look beautiful" i told her,

"thanks, nice tux" she replied,

"i know you guys want to compliment each other then kiss and that stuff but we are late for a party" Bekah said,

"shall we" i said offering Ariana's my hand, she nodded and placed her's in mine.

We got to the party, i was attacked into a hug by Stefan,

"you came, i missed you, man" he said,

"me too" i said then noticed Elena,

"you look ravishing, Elena" i told her,

"thanks" she replied,

"come on, lets tell everyone you're back" he took me to where Bonnie and Damon were chatting,

"Klaus" Damon shouted as he pulled me into a hug,

"i see you and Bonnie are doing great" i said,

"yep, she was the rehab i needed"

"and am a hot one by the way, nice to see you Klaus and who is the lady" Bonnie said,

"nice to see you too, Bonnie and this is my girlfriend, Ariana"

"pleasure to meet you all" she said,

"the pleasure is mine" Bonnie replied,

"you finally got over Caroline" Damon said and speak of the dazzling devil Caroline walked over,

"hi everyone...and nice to see Klaus you came and you brought a lady"

"i wish i could say the same about you and this is my girlfriend Ariana" Caroline's smile turned up side down and Ariana waved, everyone could feel the tension and they remained quiet untill Kol spoke from the microphone,

"hello everyone, you all know that my brother Klaus moved away after a very very tragic incident but he came back for Stefan's wedding" am gonna torture that bastard, i earned an applause and i waved,

"he brought a friend or should i say girlfriend, Ariana darling would you like to say something about Klaus" am gonna kill that bastard and who fucking gave him the mircophone, i didn't know what to do when Ariana took the microphone,

"Nik and i have been dating for two months, he really changed my life, i visited a therapist because of the grief i had over my parents death but when i met Nik, he helped me through everything, am happy that he brought me here to meet everyone who has helped him through his life and am proud to say Nik is the best thing that has happened to me" whoa she deserves a golden globe award for acting, i could pay a million to capture the shocked expression in Caroline and Kol's faces, i decided to make it more shocking so i climbed up stage and kissed Ariana, man i forgot how much fun Mystic Falls is.

Don't forget to review, please. Follow me on twitter efeomoomoregie.


	4. Chapter 4

How do you like the story so far?, i may do one last chapter then the finale.

Klaus's POV

The kiss between Ariana and i was magnificent, after we broke the kiss everyone clapped Ariana and i went back to the Stefan and the gang,

"nice speech" Elena said,

"thanks" Ariana replied,

"there's a family dinner tomorrow with the theme 'get to know your booze better" Stefan said, i could tell he already had too much to drink,

"he means get to know your selves better and its not a dinner, we just gonna have fun" Elena corrected. Soon, the party was over, Elena informed us that the people invovled with the wedding was staying over at the Salvatores and we were also having a sleep over, so Ariana, Rebekah and i drove back home to get move our bags, we got back to the Salvatores and everyone got dressed in their PJs then we all gathered on the parlour floor with Elijah, Elena, Katherine, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Ariana, Jeremy, Anna, Rebekah, Tyler, Kol, Matt and i present,

"what we all going to do or play" Elena asked,

"truth or dare" Caroline answered,

"okay, you start" Bonnie said to Caroline, i thought Caroline would ask me first but she didn't,

"Tyler truth or dare" she asked him,

"truth" Tyler replied

"how do your feel about our last relationship" she dated that bastard,

"i feel really bad that it didn't work out and i still love you" he replied,

"Jeremy truth or dare" Katherine asked Jeremy,

"Dare" Jeremy replied,

"i dare you to ummmm kiss Damon" she said devishly,

"what the fuck Katherine" Damon yelled at her,

"am not kissing Damon, no offence Damon" Jeremy said to Damon,

"none taken" Damon replied,

"then pay $1000, that the amount right, am getting rich today?" she asked Caroline, who nodded, Damon didn't want to give Katherine the satisfation of winning so Jeremy and him stood up and kissed for about 2 two seconds, before both left to brush or do whatever they did then came back,

"Bonnie, truth or dare" Elena asked,

"truth" Bonnie replied,

"who was your first kiss" Elena asked her,

"Damon" she said as her cheeks flushed red,

"you didn't kiss any guy in school" Caroline asked, typical Caroline question,

"no, and its not a must, its wasn't like i was running a kissing booth" Bonnie defended her self,

"Klaus, truth or dare" Stefan asked me, i wasn't ready for Stefan to ask me to do stupid things,

"truth" so i chose the safer option or so i thought,

"how do you feel about Caroline" he asked and everyone's attention turned to me,

"i've moved on" fact 1 about truth and dare is that people hardly say the truth,

"Stefan, truth or dare" time for payback,

"dare" oh he fell into the trap,

"i dare you to dance to shut up and dance by the Victorious cast and if you try to deny that you don't know what am talking about, i'll tell them about everything that happened in Machelow club every single thing" i said, he got drunk in Machelow club when we were in college and he well lets just say he said and did alot of things he doesn't want to tell his future children,

"where's the song" he asked like a shameful dog,

"you have it on your phone" i reminded him, he turned up the song and started dancing which made everyone laugh even for an extra six minutes after his dare was done,

"Ariana truth or dare" Katherine asked,

"dare" Ariana replied with excitement,

"i dare you to drink pickle juice" everyone gave Katherine a 'really?' look for picking such a lame dare,

"i wanted to go easy on her, she's new here" Katherine said as she gave the pickle juice to Ariana, who dranks the whole jar only to end up running to the kitchen sink puking, due to Ariana's vomiting we stopped the game and everyone went to bed. I heard a knock on my door and i opened it to see a crying Ariana,

"what happen" i asked as she walked in and sat on my bed,

"i had a nightmare" she said,

"about what" i asked,

"my parents" she replied as she started to cry,

"what really happened to you parents" i asked her,

"they died in our apartment fire when i was seven, the window could only fit me so my mum gave me her necklace and asked me to go, when i came out the fire department took me and they could not save my parents" she said sobbing, i felt really sad for her,

"am so sorry" i said sitting by her and letting her cry on my chest,

"its okay, i just got a little scared, that's all" she said leaving, i got into my bed and she came back,

"Nik" she called,

"yes" i answered,

"can i sleep here" she asked,

"sure" i replied as she entered the bed covered up snuggled up against me as i wrapped my hand round her as we drifted to sleep.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review this chapter, pretty pinkie please. And you have been warned Drama filled chapter.

Nobody's POV

"rise and shine everybody" Elena shouted hitting the back of an iron pot with an iron cooking spoon, she recieved many groans and 'its too early' but she kept hitting them together untill everyone was present,

"what" Bonnie screamed,

"today is group day"

"group day?" Bonnie asked, she seemed to be the only one listening to Elena,

"yep, Matt, Jeremy and Kol are Group one, Klaus, Stefan and Damon are group two, Bonnie, Ariana and me are group three, Elijah, Katherine and Caroline are group four" Elena said,

"fine" everyone groaned retiring back to bed.

Matt, Jeremy headed to work cause Kol bailed saying he was going somewhere important maybe meeting his new girlfriend Katie, Elijah and Katherine went on a dinner date because Caroline bailed saying she had to help her mom with paper work, Bonnie, Elena and Ariana decided to stay home and bake cup cakes,

"have you and Klaus, you know" Elena asked Ariana which made her flush red,

"what she means if you have slept with Klaus" Bonnie said mixing the butter and sugar,

"no" Ariana replied passing Elena the eggs,

"then the relationship isn't sealed" Elena said passing the beated eggs to Bonnie who poured it in butter and sugar mixture,

"do you love him" Bonnie asked, adding milk to the mixture,

"Bonnie!, its her private life" Elena scolded,

"hey, am not the one who asked about her sex life with Klaus" Bonnie snapped, spilling a little milk on the floor,

"i'll clean it" Ariana said moping the spillied milk,

"if he trys to sleep with you don't fight it, its just most guys way of saying i really love you or they want to seal the relationship" Bonnie said,

"you mean Damon's way" Elena joked,

"Klaus and i just like eachother, you can call it fling, we are not in love"

"at least not him" Bonnie said,

"we have seen how you look at him, its clear you love him" Elena said,

"he still loves Caroline" Ariana said which made everyone shift into uncomfortable silence.

Meanwhile,

Stefan, Damon and Klaus decided to go to the school field to play baseball,

"so do you love Ariana" Stefan asked Klaus,

"i think the more important question is if he has slept with her" Damon said,

"its nothing serious" Klaus replied,

"she likes you alot man" Stefan said, hitting his baseball,

"its nothing serious" Klaus repeated missing his baseball,

"then don't sleep with her, sleeping with her is like sealing the relationship except its for fun" Damon said missing his base ball which hit him in the balls, the topic was too tensed for Klaus to notice the comedy but Stefan laughed at the incident,

"i like her but am not over Caroline" Klaus admitted,

"make a choice, its not good giving her false hope" Stefan adviced,

"i don't wait to play anymore, you already drained my soul in your advice" Klaus said,

"and i know what to fill it up with" Damon said smirking,

"let me me guess acohol" Stefan said showing lack of interest in Damon's suggestion,

"sure, lets do drown my soul" Klaus said patting Damon's shoulder,

"are you coming, Stefan" Damon said,

"nope, you kids run along" Stefan said,

"no one is allowed to call anyone kids except me" Damon said,

"sometimes i wonder if you get drunk before you drink" Stefan joked,

"lets go mate, you got booze waiting for us" Klaus said dragging Damon with him,

Damon and Klaus drank till they were slightly drunk and Damon left saying Bonnie was probably waiting for him to get home, Klaus didn't go with Damon, he drank till he was really drunk, people thought his was insane due to his missing steps and they couldn't tell he was drunk because he didn't reek of acohol, he went to Ariana's room when he immediately he got to the boarding house, he met Ariana who just came out of the showers in her towel drying her hair,

"what you doing here, Nik" Ariana asked,

"i like you...i really like you, Ariana" he said cupping her face in his hands,

"you must be drunk" Ariana said removing her face from his hands,

"no am not" Klaus said,

"that's what a drunk person would say" Ariana said still denying the fact Klaus could want her, but when he kissed her she remembered Bonnie's words,

"if he trys to sleep with you don't fight it, its just most guys way of saying i really love you or they want to seal the relationship",

so she didn't fight it, she just gave in.

Review and tell me what you think, do you think because they had sex they would move closer or move apart, one last chapter before finale, please review.

Song-My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boys.


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody's POV

Klaus woke up with a shocking headache, he was more shocked when he saw a peaceful sleeping nake Ariana on him, he careful slid out of the bed to find Damon who he found in the kitchen, the first he did was to punch him in the face,

"what the hell" Damon asked Klaus,

"i fucking slept with Ariana"

"WHAT" Stefan shouted as he choked on his coffee,

"yep and its all thanks to Damon's God forsaking 'fill your soul'" Klaus said,

"maybe you meet her sleeping and you enter the bed" Stefan said hoping for the best,

"oh right, tell that to me waking up naked in a blood stained bed besides a nake sleeping Ariana"

"she was a virgin" Damon asked and that was the line for Klaus as he grabbed Damon by collar started punching his face, Stefan made no attempt to help his brother knowing it was his fault for the incident, that was untill he heard Damon's nose bone break then he pulled Klaus away from a semi-consious up Damon,

"its okay, man" Stefan said as Ariana walked into the kitchen,

"hey guys" she said as she collected pink lemonade from the fridge,

"hey" all the guys said together,

"what happened to your nose, its broken" Ariana asked touching Damon's nose as she drank her lemonade,

"Klaus punched me by mistake" Damon replied examining his broken nose,

"sorry. Am going to Elena's room by the way" she said as she left,

"she thinks i've sealed the relationship" Klaus said walking out of the kitchen lefting a shocked Stefan and an injured Damon.

Meanwhile,

Ariana knocked on Elena's door,

"hey" Elena said putting her hair in a ponytail,

"is anyone in there with you" Ariana asked,

"no" Elena replied,

"great" she said as she walked in,

"whats wrong" Elena asked as they both sat down,

"Klaus and i had sex" Ariana said being more red than a tomato,

"what" Elena asked shocked,

"yep and he acted all normal like nothing happened" Ariana said bubbling with excited,

"that means you guy are in a sealed relationship now, am so happy for you" Elena said as she hugged Ariana,

"thanks Elena, i think you and Bonnie are the best friends i've made here in Mystic Falls, i even call you my best friend" Ariana said returning the hug.

A month later,

Ariana hadn't being feeling to well so Elena decided to take her to the hospital and they recieved a shocking news,

"she's 4 weeks pregnant" the doctor said,

"WHAT" Elena said and Ariana responded to the results by almost fainting on the floor by Elena held her steady,

"is she okay?" the doctor asked,

"yes. Are you sure you that the result is correct" Elena asked,

"100% positive, your friend is a soon to be mother" the doctor replied,

"thanks" Elena said leaving with Ariana.

"did you call Klaus" Ariana asked when they got into the car,

"nope, but i told him i was taking you to the hospital" Elena answered,

"thank you for everything, Elena, i love you so much, you're like an elder sister"

"awww i love you too and i'll go to my house so that you and Klaus can have some privacy and am going shopping for baby clothes tomorrow, the earlier the better"

"thanks, but am not sure we still get privacy in a house full of 11 people" Ariana said causing them to laugh as they packed in the Salvatore drive way,

"bye Elena" Arina waved,

"bye Ari" Elena said as she drove away.

Meanwhile,

Klaus was sipping his coffee worried about about Ariana's well being when Caroline walked into the kitchen,

"hey Klaus" she said,

"hey, have you heard from Elena, she said she was taking Ariana to the hospital"

"and why would i care?" Caroline asked as if the answer was so clear,

"i don't know maybe because the Caroline i knew was sweet to everyone" he said raising his voice which made Caroline walk up to his front,

"you expect me to be nice to someone that took the love of my life away from me" Caroline said with her voice matching his,

"you were the one that broke with me" he said raising his voice louder,

"i broke up with you because i was afraid of commitment and guess what i still love you thats why it hurts seeing you with Ariana every second" Caroline said with her voice louder than his,

"i still love you too" Klaus said softly, before they knew it they were already making out with Caroline's back resting on the fridge door and her legs wrapped around Klaus's waist with him trailing kisses from her lips to neck, they broke apart when,

"wha-whhhaa" Ariana said not being able to complete her words with tears streaming down her cheeks before Klaus could say a word she ran out subconciously dropping the letter as Klaus ran after her.

"am sorry" Klaus said to Ariana who he found at the Mystic Falls's bridge,

"i thought you loved me" Ariana said crying,

"i never said i did"

"you slept with me"

"it didn't mean any thing and i was drunk, i know i sound like an ass but am sorry, you knew i was still in love Caroline" Ariana didn't face or answer him,

"am really sorry for giving you any false hope of us really being together, am sorry" Klaus said taking her hand, but she just ran away and Klaus decided not to chase her, she needed to be alone.

Ariana ran straight to her room and started crying but was interrupted by Caroline who was carrying her pregnance later,

"what do you want" she barked at Caroline,

"Ariana, i know you're pregnant, if you tell Klaus about your pregnance you would only be forcing him to be with you, if you love him you would leave him to be the one he loves and apparently he doesn't love you" Caroline said softly as she sat down next to Ariana who didn't respond so she continued,

"i don't want to be the mean ex girlfriend who wants her ex back but am just saying the truth, you want to know why i broke up with Klaus it was because i was afraid of commiting myself to him, i thought he may hurt me so i broke up with him to see if he'd still love me after wards and when he came back with you, i felt crazy like i was loving someone who didn't love me so i let him go but he came back to me, you already saw how he did, if he comes after you he loves you, like i said if i were you i would leave, incase ya going take this for your flight" Caroline said as she dropped the money and left,

Ariana thought about everything Caroline said and packed her bags and wrote Elena a letter:

_Dear Elena,_

_Am going back to New Orleans, i can't tell you why and i want you not to tell Klaus where i am, i wrote this to you because i knew you would respect my decision and because you are my best friend._

_Lots of love, Ariana._

Ariana kept the letter in an envelop and went downstairs with her bags,

"you're going?" Caroline asked her, she nodded and gave Caroline the letter,

"i don't belong here and i never will, help me give that to Elena and please take care of Klaus" she said and to Caroline's surprise she hugged her and left.

"i feel something is missing like something important is going away and i can't stop it" Klaus said to Stefan who he called to drive him home,

"just wash it away" Stefan said.

"hey any flights going to New Orleans" Ariana asked the receptionist,

"its your lucky day, there's a flight leaving to New Orleans in two minutes and is missing one last passenger, here you go" the receptionist said giving her, her flight card,

"i hope" she said taking her card.

Ariana sat in her plane taking one last glance at Mystic Falls through her window,

"i love you, Klaus" she whispered to herself.

Song-Summertime saddness by Lana Del Ray.

Please review and send me feedbacks of what you think and next chapter is finale ps who do you think Klaus will choose, tell me.


	7. Finale

Klaus's POV

When i got back i didn't find Ariana, i searched everywhere but i couldn't find her,

"hey Caroline, have you seen Ariana"

"yes" she replied,

"where did she go to, i mean i have searched everyone and i can't still find her",

"she left" Caroline said bluntly,

"why?" Klaus asked confused,

"she said that she didn't want to stay here anymore that she was tired of staying here and you don't love her so she's letting you go"

"she told all this, i thought you guys weren't friends"

"it was in the letter, she left for Elena, we read it together" Caroline lied,

"i got to see Elena" Klaus said leaving a distraught Caroline.

"what are you doing here" Elena asked,

"where is Ariana" Klaus impatiently,

"how am i suppose to know" Elena asked getting impatient too, she and Klaus never enjoyed each others company, they were never talking or anything on less it was for the sake of someone and the person who made them talk was gone,

"because you're her bestfriend and i know she wrote you a letter"

"she wrote me a letter okay but it didn't say where she was going but i have clue"

"which is?"

"she's somewhere she can never see your rotten face again, now GET out of my room and go irritate someone else or make out with Caroline isn't that what you are best at doing"

"stupid" Klaus muttered as he left the room.

After Ariana's departure Klaus had midnight shifts with Caroline but nothing surpressed how much he missed her.

Klaus wanted to ask Caroline if she wanted to have lunch with him so he went to her room,

"hey Caroline do you wanna-" he stopped talking when he noticed the room was empty,

"am in the shower, Klaus, just wait" Caroline shouted from her bathroom,

"i just wanted to know if you want to have lunch with me" he asked,

"yep, just wait am almost through" Klaus sat on Caroline's bed, he wanted to keep him self entertained so he checked Caroline's drawers for a magazine but he saw a brown envelope with Ariana Gardon written on it, he opened it with curiosity and saw it was a letter confirming Ariana's pregnance,

"hey Klaus am-" she stopped when she saw him looking at the letter with shocked eyes,

"Klaus am so sorry" Caroline cried out,

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, HOW COULD YOU"

"i didn't tell you because i love you"

"if you loved me you would have told me" Klaus said storming out, he met Stefan on the way,

"i knew she was pregnant, Elena told me" Stefan said to Klaus,

"whats the point of you telling me this" Klaus said,

"you aren't angry with me but you were with Caroline"

"if you are trying to play therapist stop it, therapists are stupid trying to get into people's head"

"no they try to help people and i love therapists" Stefan said,

"well that makes sense because you are you and therapists are stupid"

"i don't get it"

"its just a way of say you're stupid, i don't get the point of this, i can feel my life slipping off wastefully"

"you aren't angry at Caroline it was just because you wanted an excuse to leave her if you ask me, i'ld say you love Ariana, you just don't know it yet" Stefan said leaving. Klaus knew Stefan was right so he was going to get Ariana back, Klaus arrived at New Orleans around 11pm so he decided to search for Ariana the next day.

"Ariana" Klaus said as he stoped her in the middle of the road, he had a feeling that she would go back to where he found her,

"what do you want" she snapped,

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD" Klaus shouted at Ariana,

"HOW COULD I TELL YOU WHEN YOU WHERE MAKING OUT WITH CAROLINE" she shouted back with her voice matching his,

"TAKE YOUR FIGHT OFF THE ROAD" a man shouted from his car,

"TAKE YOUR BRAIN OUT OF YOUR PANTS" Ariana shouted at him,

"GET A LIFE STREET GIRL" he shouted back,

"MOVE YOUR GOD DAMN MUDDA FUCKING CAR OFF THE ROAD, YOU'RE HOLDING THE TRAFFIC BUTTFACE" Klaus shouted at the guy, "british guys" the guy muttered as he drove along,

"I DON'T GET WHY YA ANGRY AM THE ONE WHO WASN'T TOLD THAT I AM A SOON TO BE FATHER" Klaus shouted at Ariana,

"AM ANGRY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU"

"you could have just said that"

"i did you idiot" Ariana said chuckling before Klaus kissed her,

"so am forgiven" Klaus asked,

"i don't know" she said but he kissed her again,

"yep"

"do you think we can make it to the wedding"

"if we go now, yes we can".

Seven Years later.

Ariana's POV

"mummy why are the padlocks there" its Marda-Lena's birthday so Klaus and i decided to take her to paris,

"its a love padlock, you write your name and someone you love name on padlock then padlock it to the railing and throw the key in the water and say 'i love you'" i said,

"do you want to do it?" Klaus asked her, she nodded, Klaus bought a padlock and i wrote 'mummy, daddy and lena' then padlocked it to the railing, we all held the key,

" LOVE YOU" we said together as we threw the key in the lake binding our love forever.

I know its a crappy ending and maybe the worst ending in the history of fanfiction but please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Bio

Hiiiiiiiiii guys, fellow Mikealsoners(fans of the Original Originals), Bamonators, Mabekahins, Salvatorers and any other shippers. I use my phone to update and my phone can't edit my bio so here it is.

Name: Jacinta(call me EJ)

**Favourites.**

Favourite Series: The Vampire Diaries.

Favourite Cartoon: Samurai X(Kensihn).

Favourite Series that also has a cartoon series: Resident Evil.

Favourite Supernatural Creature: The Original Hybrid.

Favourite Fanfic: Never Make Assumptions(Vampire Diaries).

Do you believe that a zombie apocolyse can happen: YES.

Favourite Vampire Diaries Ships: Klaus/OC Bamon and Mabekah.

Enduring For The Sake Of God Vampire Diaries Ships: Klaus/Elena, Klaus/Katherine, Delena, Forwood and Klaroline.

Favourite Female Characters: Katherine, Rebekah and Bonnie.

Favourite Male Character: Klaus(i love to call him Niklove) and Damon.

Favourite Genre: Horror and Comedy.

Favourite Authors(Film and Stories): Jonathan Kellerman, Lunanne Rice, Mary Higgins Clark, Julie Plec and Jeffery Acher. (Truth be told, i have read only one book from each of them except Jeffery. When i wrote Julie i meant her films like Vampire Diaries and Kyle XY).

Favourite Book: No Place Like Home(Best Book Ever) by Mary Higgins Clark.

Favourite Male Artist: Justin Bieber(c'mon am 12 and he's so cute).

Favourite Female Artist: Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande(I Love VICTORiOUS), Nicki Minaj, Lana Del Rey,Taylor Swift, Rihanna and Liz Gillies.

Favourite Colour: Red.

Favourite Music: All types except Rock and Roll.

**About Me**

Am 12 years old girl, i can sing(like the 90s) and dance(i love dancing), i love horror stuff and they scare me thats the fun part. I love writing stories. Am average height, dark brown hair, brown eyes and spotted skin(don't blame me, i had chicken pox).

**Main Stuff**

I have been on fanfiction since i was 11(which means i have spent a year on fanfiction, not technically since i entered last year decemember), i deleted 2 of my stories(i now have 8) out of confussion. I always have ideas but am too lazy to write. If you have noticed i write death endings(when the couple die at the end) beautifully, call it sadistic or whatever but thats my area of work. Incase you like writing and don't have an idea PM me and i'll give you one. If you want me to write the death of your favourite couple just PM me.

**Contact**

Twitter: Personal: Jacinta ( efeomoomoregie).

Fanfic: VampireJacinta ( justinbfan05).

_xoxo VampireJacinta._


End file.
